1kbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Suck-worthy cards
The cards that you create, Tigt More seriously, these cards are cards that, after a game, are determined to be bad by the group playing and are added to the suck box or discarded. Cards that qualify for this are mega-point cards or Useless Cards that nobody liked. Should the cards be added to a suck box, they may serve as an example of what not to do when creating cards. The creation of suck-worthy cards normally occurs when players find that their creativity cannot continue to create original cards, or at the end of the game when players are more focused on actually winning the game. The latter is quite a conundrum, for truly winning a game of 1kBWC entails making the most non-suck-worthy cards. Examples *Mega points cards. 1,000 is a useful cutoff point here. *Excess useless cards. A deck must contain mostly meaningful cards to be fun. *Unfinished cards. Usually a result of somebody playing a card that swaps your cards while you were in the middle of writing one. This happens infuriatingly often. *Cards with very low quality. This being 1kbwc, cards don't need to be masterpieces, but when you have a card that is totally blank except for "+1437 POINTS!", you know that people aren't really playing properly. *I Win Cards and You Lose Cards. They are no fun at all. *Useless Plus One Cards are more likely to be suck-worthy than most cards, but are usually safe. *Any card with a ridiculously specific range. Nobody likes being plagued with "If you have exactly four cards, double your score if everyone else has more than 400 points. If not, miss a turn." *Cards which have been recreated multiple times (possibly after being destroyed by the other players) are very likely to be suck-worthy. *Sniper Cards, because they are only useful in a very specific situation, are often not fun to play with. *Just use your judgement. Any card that isn't fun should be removed. *Any card that creates a paradox or infinite loop probably sucks. For example, you could use "Take two cards from play, and then play them" to give yourself infinite turns. In a sense, a one-card Infinite Score Loop. *Cards that are overly tied down. This means that the card is useless if you don't have another specific card. This goes double if the card that's required is not in the deck. *Illegible cards. How can you do what it says when you don't know what it says? *Anything that's likely to turn the entire game into an exercise in maths. Nobody cares much if they get 4.2961438*10^e points, although even simple actions such as "square your score" can make everything hideously difficult if your score if more than two digits long. *Damaged cards. *Cards which were only intended for use once (e.g "Write your name on this line for 150 points") that have survived multiple games. *Cards which pose health risks, such as eating large amounts of paper or doing other extremely stupid things. This is where the Consent Rule should come into play.